Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a pedicure unit, but more specifically to a compact, portable self-pedicure unit.
A pedicure is a cosmetic treatment of the foot, such as nail trimming, polishing, etc., typically performed on the foot of a second person by a trained pedicurist. A self-pedicure is a pedicure that one person performs on himself or herself. Pedicures are typically performed on a second person, however, because it is typically extremely awkward for a single person to position and maintain the foot in a comfortable position while performing a self-pedicure treatment. However, having a pedicure performed by a trained pedicurist is typically expensive. Therefore, not everyone who desires a pedicure may be able to afford to receive a pedicure from a trained pedicurist. Conversely, performing a self-pedicure is typically not expensive.
Numerous pedicure devices may be observed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,457 (the ""457 patent) issued on Feb. 21, 1978 to Williams is representative of a typical present day two-person pedicure unit. FIG. 1 of the ""457 patent discloses a large bench treatment unit 10 of a height that enables a seated person 14 to receive a pedicure from a pedicurist or another person. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the treatment unit 10 includes a flat center tray 33, baths 30, and storage compartments 26. The baths 30 are located to the right and left of the center tray 10 and the storage compartments 26 are located at the right and left ends of the bench treatment unit 10. To receive a pedicure treatment, the seated person may soak the foot 13 in one of the baths 30 and then place the foot on the center tray 10. The bench treatment unit 10 is designed to allow a second person such as a pedicurist to sit across from and perform a pedicure on the seated person 14. The bench treatment unit 10 is not designed to allow the seated person 14 to perform a self-pedicure.
With regard to self-pedicure units, several systems may be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,268 (the ""268 patent) issued on Oct. 31, 1981 to Kitrell discloses a self-pedicure unit 10. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the ""268 patent illustrates a self-pedicure unit 10 including supports 12, 14 and a foot plate 16. A support extends from the foot plate 16 downward to the floor. A second support 14 extends from the first support 12 to a toilet bowl 90. In operation the supports 12, 14 support the foot plate 16 such that the person using the self-pedicure unit 10 may sit on the toilet lid 94, place their foot on the foot plate 16, and perform a self-pedicure. Although the ""268 patent teaches a self-pedicure unit, it suffers from several drawbacks. For example, the self-pedicure unit of the ""268 patent allows a foot to slip off of the positioning surface, the operator does not have ready accessibility to all needed pedicure supplies, and the foot surface may be awkward for some users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,682 (the ""682 patent) also illustrates a self-pedicure unit S. The self-pedicure unit S of the ""682 patent includes a foot support 10 that incorporates a vibrating means 30, blower 42, and a lamp 56. The vibrating means, blower, and lamp aide in the performing of a pedicure or a self-pedicure. Although the ""682 patent teaches a self-pedicure unit, it suffers from several drawbacks. For example, the self-pedicure unit of the ""682 patent does not provide the operator with ready accessibility to all needed pedicure supplies and the foot surface may be awkward for some users.
Thus a need has long been felt for a self-pedicure unit including the desirable factors of (1) ready accessibility to all needed pedicure supplies, (2) comfortable positioning of the foot, (3) prevention of slipping of the foot during treatment, and (4) ease of performing a self-pedicure treatment. Such a self-pedicure unit is very desirable by persons who desire a pedicure but can not afford a pedicure by a pedicurist.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a self-pedicure unit including an adjustable foot support and internal storage compartments. The adjustable foot support of the self-pedicure unit provides a surface that supports the foot during a self-pedicure treatment. In addition, the angle of the adjustable foot support may be changed such that the foot is supported at an angle comfortable to the person using the unit. The internal storage compartments of the self-pedicure unit provide for of the various pedicure supplies so that the procedure supplies are easily accessible to the person using the unit for performing the self-pedicure. Additionally, the internal storage compartments provide for storage of pedicure supplies within the unit when not being used.